Going To The Next Level (UlvidaxRean)
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Ulvida and rean decide to take their love to the next level, in a hotelroom... very pervy, i warn you!


KYUFUFUFU, THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS FIC CAME FROM A DOUJINSHI. BESIDES, DID U KNOW THAT GRANxBURN IS DRWAED MOST IN INAZUMA ELEVEN DOUJINSHI'S, I READED IT AT A FORUM SO DONT KNOW IF ITS TRUE...

WELL, HAVE FUN (PLEASE DONT FAINT)

PS: NOT M-RATED FOR NOTHING, I WOULD HAVE RATED IT M+ IF THAT RATING EXISTED

~The bathroom~

Rean was drying herself with a napkin, she was a bit nervous because this was THE day. the day she would take her love with Ulvida to the next level.

"here i go" she giggled a bit when she pulled a really straw string on together with a tiny white BH. The redhead heard Reina walk to the bedroom "the bath was refreshing wasnt it?" she asked. No response, Rean walked to the bedroom and she saw this: a rotating bed. Then she heard a very sweet voice "Hi.." Ulvida was laying at the bed, completely naked.

Rean was speechless, She could only think "Oh my gosh, so sexy!"

Ulvida raised an eyebrow "am i too sexy for you?" She pushed herself up, moving a finger to the bed " Go ahead jump right in.."

When Rean still didn't moved the blue-haired girl spreaded her legs a bit "Hurry up...dont just stand there spacing out...Rean-chan"

The redhead regained her calmth "Y-you completely got me for a moment.." she slowly walked to the bed.

Ulvida slowly pulled Rean her BH of "may i...touch your breasts a bit?" Her eyes sparkled bright.

The redhead nodded, still completely blown by Ulvida's sexyness "ofcourse..." she layd down, her arm a bit spreaded, allowing Ulvida to do everything she wanted to do.

The blue-eyed girl (they got both blue yes but i mean Ulvida) first softly squeezed Rean's breasts, making her pant and moan like mad

Ulvida chuckled "They're so soft...your ones are perfect...they look naughty.." she moaned a bit in the redhead her ear

When The blue-haired girl spoke out those words, another side of Rean awakened: her pervy side. she moved her face close to Ulvida's "i guess they're just like yours then.." suddenly the redhead gently sucked the neck of her girlfriend. "lets kiss Ulvida-chan.."

the two girls moved even closer to eachother, when they locked lips Rean was the first who slipped in her tongue. the kiss didnt lasted for long but they both felt the passion and love the other was sending.

Ulvida giggled "Just to let you know, that was my first kiss with anyone.."

Rean sweatdropped "it was my first kiss as well" the redhead entangled their hands "i'm happy my first kiss was with you.."

the blue haired girl smiled and pulled Rean into another kiss, a more rough one this time. Rean yelled when she felt Ulvida's hands stroking her butt "Y-you pervert"

The former Gaia member just smirked and began to lick Rean's nipples.

"Kyaaa!''the redhead shivered in lust. the only thing that was protecting her from being completely naked now was her string.

Ulvida reached Rean's last piece of clothing and looked up, asking for permission. It was the first time after all...

"Yes, please,...Yagami" the redhead said, her voice sounding more desperate than she wanted to. Ulvida smiled widely and pushed them down. But after she could do anything else, Rean reached to her and began to masage the blue-haired girl her breast, to make her feel good too, Ulvida moaned at the touch of The redheads right hand on one of her breasts . Rean kissed her and her hand teased the other girl touching her down there, giving it some pats. She loves to tease Ulvida, to watch her grow desperate for her and only for her. "Please, Rean," the blue haired girl whispered in her ear.

"What?" she asked innocently. She knows exactly what but she wanted her lover to say it.

"Touch me." Ulvida said and let out a loud moan when the red haired girl , inserted a finger in her. Pumping ever so slowly, was driving the forward crazy. "Faster,"

Rean moaned softly,she obeyed and started pumping fast making the other girl moan a lot. the blue-haired girl her hand went to one of Rean's breasts and pinched slightly her nipple.

"Oh, Ulvida." she whispered in a moan, then she inserted a second finger and that was like a button, making The blue-haired girl almost explode.

"I'm there, Rean...I-m going to" Ulvida couldn't finish her sentence because of the sudden orgasm she had, letting out a scream of pleasure. Rean reduced her fingers to a halt and pulled them out. Then she kissed the blue haired girl sweetly and rested her head in her chest looking up at Ulvida. After returning to the reality she looked at Rean and smiled a little. "Let me return the favour." she said simply.

ONESHOT I HOPE U LIKED IT XD

I WOULD APPRECIATE A REVIEW :)


End file.
